Revenge
by Jackbrewer
Summary: When Jack Brewer pulls a massive prank on the Black Dragon Dojo, they try and get revenge. And who do they call to help with this? The one and only Kim Crawford.
1. Chapter 1

Kai's POV  
I was going to the Black Dragon Dojo with Frank and Carson. Frank was telling me that he had such a great chance with Kim but I wasn't even listening. We were just about to go in when a bucket of green slimy goo dropped over the three of us. We all shrieked. Just after that Jack came out of our dojo and said one line that got me sooooo ** " I can win at Karate and Pranks against you Kai" I was about smash my fist into him but Carson stopped me he said something that made me smile "Let's get revenge" Jack didn't hear a word and he left!  
Jack's POV  
I just pulled one of the greatest pranks ever I dumped some Japanese slime all over Kai, Carson, and Frank. I dissed Kai and I left to go to the Bobby Wasabi dojo to tell Rudy and the guys about it. But before I left I heard Carson tell Kai that they could get revenge but I doubt that will happen!  
Carson's POV  
Right after the prank Jack pulled on us I was really upset, and so was Kai he wanted to kill Jack but I told him no he shouldn't because we could get revenge. "My cousin Kim is coming to town today she is really pretty and she does martial arts too." I told the guys. But frank had to ask "how does that help us?" "Well you nitwit we can use her to play with Jack's emotions!" Kai told him. "Ohhhhhhh" Frank replied. "Her flight should be coming in an hour and I have to pick her up so let's go. I told them. And we drove to the airport to pick up Kim.

Kim's POV  
My flight just landed in Seaford where my cousin Carson lives. He is supposed to pick me up and I am really exited I haven't seen him in years. I picked up my bags and went outside where people were waiting for there loved ones. I saw Carson and two other people from the Black Dragon Dojo. I went up to him and gave him a bear hug then he said something that made me super suspicious " HEY KIMMY." No one ever calls me Kimmy unless they want something. So I asked lifted my eyebrow in suspicion and he replied saying "you will find out…."


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV:

I eyed my cousin questioningly so he told me "there is a prank we want to play on this dumb kid and we need you to help us with it" I didn't understand so I asked him "why me?" so he replied saying something that made me upset as well as happy!

Jack's POV:

I loved the prank that I played on the Black Dragons their faces were priceless. When I told Milton and Jerry they laughed so hard! Frank, Carson, and Kai never even expected it. I was at the dojo trying to master this new Kick that Rudy taught me but I just couldn't do it, suddenly this beautiful girl walked! She had blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, and the cutest smile. She came in and said "Um is this the Bobby Wasabi dojo?" All I could say was "Yes". So she said "cool I was thinking about joining this dojo".

Kim POV:

I went to the Dojo that the kid (whose name is apparently Jack) who pranked my cousin went to. When I planned this vacation I never thought I would be doing Karate right after i got here, I don't mean to brag but I'm a first degree black belt. When I walked into the dojo I saw this gorgeous brunette practicing I walked in and asked him if this was the right dojo and he said it was so I told him I wanted to join. After that I asked him what his name was and he said "Jack" so I immediately smiled and started the plan that my cousin and Frank explained to me like 30 times. I went up to him and got super close, I was so close that I could feel his hot breath I started seductively drawing circles around his back and nibbled on his ear and said "wow Jack's a cute name I'm Kim, and I was thinking that Jack and Kim together sound even cuter!" I know it sounded like I was desperate but that's how the plan works!


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's POV

suddenly this girl whose name was Kim did the weirdest thing ever she talked to me in a sexy seductive way and the only thing I could think of doing was holding on to her hips tightly and I stared into her beautiful brown eyes. I felt like I was in love! But just while we were gazing into each other's eyes the guys came in and ruined the moment. At that second I let go of her and pushed her back a bit and I could tell my face was as red as a tomato!

Kim's POV

I could totally tell he was falling for me! He was staring at me hungrily waiting for a move but right at that moment a couple of guys came in and he pushed me away looking really embarrassed! The guys didn't really get what happened because they went into the changing rooms and didn't talk about it! I was just about to go when Jack pulled me back and said "you and me 8 o'clock tonight"! That was when I knew that part one of the plan to make him want me was done!


End file.
